I'll Give Up My Food for You
by biscuits95
Summary: What do you do when all the world turns against you? When it feels like your heart is no longer there? Why do anything to be with the love of your life, of course. Moliver Used to be different summary
1. Trailer

**A/N: I always wanted to post a trailer!**

**In their world, all they have are each other**

_Shows Miley watching Oliver stuff his face with a goofy smile on her face._

_Shows Miley, Oliver, and Lily laughing at the beach_

"Oliver Oscar Oken, I swear to every single article of clothes me and Lily are about to buy, that I will never, and I mean NEVER, leave you."

"Ollie! I'll use the puppy face!"

**But they're about to get a painful shock from the real world**

_Shows Miley and Lily sobbing and clutching their stomachs._

_Shows Oliver crying into Miley's shirt_

"DAMN IT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! YOU JUST CAN'T!"

"Yo-u pro-mi...sed me..."

**Three best friends are torn apart**

_Shows A boy standing there looking lost and confused, tears streaming down his pained face._

_Two girls standing next to him, both pained and crying._

"Last call for British Airways flight 565 heading to London"

**And this just might be something love can't overcome**

_Shows Miley and Oliver hugging_

_Shows Miley being pushed away from Oliver in an airport_

"MILEY!"

"Oli-v-er..."

**They'll pass through adventure**

_Shows Miley and Lily creeping through hallways_

_Shows Oliver hiding in between trees_

**Fights**

"MILEY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!?"

**Handsome**

_Shows dorky nerd with glasses, pimples, and braces_

**Or not so handsome strangers**

**And most importantly they'll live to love**

_Shows two people kissing in the middle of a crowded hallway, everyone cheering them on_

_**A Story of how two people will fight to love**_

**Starring: **

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

"Oliver, trust me, I swear I'll find my way back to you."

**Mitchell Musso as Oliver Oken**

"You know love, as in the real LOVE?"

**Emily Osment as Lily Truscott**

"Sometimes I wonder if I was brought into this world to bring them together."

**Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart **

"It's always her, isn't it?!"

**and Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart**

"It'll all work out, bud."

_I'll Give up my Food for you, coming to a computer screen near you._

**A/N: Even though I already started the story... I wanted to write a trailer!**


	2. I'll Give Up my Food for You

Miley's POV

"High School Musical, Let's Celebrate were we come from, High School Musical!" Oliver Sang Mockingly for the 464,565,856,463,456th time. "Shut up already!" Lilly Trusscot screamed out and hit Oliver's arm for the 464,565,856,463,456th time! We were sitting in Jackson's car after watching High School Musical 3, which was really good by the way, but Oliver apparently didn't think so! "Please don't SCREAM!" he shouted at Lilly and I had to stifle my laughter at the look on her face. They were fighting again, constant bickering, they never stopped! You could mistake them for an old couple, Oliver could be called Jonathan and Lilly Marianne and they could live at an old house torturing all the elders over there with there constant, random, and stupid fights! Lilly was about to respond but I quickly intervened "We're here!", I heard Jackson mutter "Finally" under his breath and got out of the car, heading for the front door trying to escape the old couple, and wanting to get myself some food before Oliver ate it all, I mean seriously were does he store it all! Oliver flew past me and opened the fridge stuffing his face with everything and anything, "Too late," I muttered under my breath "What did you say?" Lilly asked me, "Nothing, Marianne, Uh I mean Mary, no, no sorry I meant Lilly." Lilly gave me an odd look as though fearing for my sanity but I just ignored it and proceeded to walk towards the kitchen, trying to salvage any remains of the food that once inhabited it. I felt eyes staring at me, but when I looked up I found nothing, I continued my search still feeling watched. Suddenly, "Want some?" Oliver asked and my jaw dropped! Was Oliver Oken giving up FOOD! Even Lily was speechless at the moment, well that could've been because she was choking on her apple, and Jackson rushed over to help her. "You... Me... Food...Gah... What the hell is happening?"

"Gee, I thought I was the doughnut," he chuckled "I'm asking you if you want some of my food... You know to eat... You put it in your mouth then you chew and then a wonderful feeling overwhelms you-"

"I know how to eat!" I said lamely, a slight smirk crossed his face, but I was too shocked to care, and even more shocked that he knew what overwhelm meant!

"Fine, If you don't want any-" He was interrupted by me tackling him to the ground and snatching the food away from him, I wore a triumphant grin on my face, until I noticed that Oliver was sitting under me... and I was on him... and our faces were inches apart... and he was blushing madly... and Lilly wore a smirk on her face... and I was still on him... staring at his chocolate brown eyes, his beautiful chocolate- WAIT A SECOND BACK UP! BEAUTIFUL EYES! No, no, no I wouldn't say that I meant his... his... DOUGHNUT filled eyes, ya that's what I meant! I should probably get off now... wait I'm still on him! I jumped up blushing furiously, and offered my hand to Oliver and as he took it I felt electricity surging through my body! Was he plugged in to something? I looked at him, searching for a plug, when I noticed his beautiful brown eyes again, and I got lost in them again, they were just so beautiful, and brown, and deep, and- WHAT THE HELL? WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME? I knocked on my head and shook it trying to see if my brain was leaking or something, and Oliver gave me the same look Lily gave me earlier, it clearly said "You need help!" but there was something else in that look, something mysterious I couldn't identify and it made me want to shiver, and I did. "You all right? Feeling cold? Sick?" He put his hand on my forehead checking to see if I had a temperature, and my eyes fluttered closed at his warm touch and my heart started beating wildly, and he said "You're hot." My eyes widened and he blushed furiously making his beautiful face turn an interesting shade of crimson, "I, I mean h- hot... with the tem- temperature, and the s- sick... and... ya!" Oliver stuttered and we stood there, frozen, no one saying anything, until:

"Awkward!" Lily said in a sing-song voice. I shot her a death glare that would've made the grim reaper drop dead and saw that she was smirking again, what's up with her? "I'm feeling a little weird right now, I just wanna get some rest, I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Ya, sure, I'm just going to go now, you know, have so much to do, schoolwork and all. So, um, See ya!" Oliver he said as he shot out of the front door. "Dang, that boy can run faster than Uncle Earl at the Tennessee State fair hot dog eating competition!" I said with a little bit of my southern accent creeping back into my voice, Lilly groaned and left shouting out a half-hearted bye before disappearing from sight. And so, I was left alone with my brother who was wearing a smirk the size of the U.S, and I couldn't help but shout "What's up with all the SMIRKING? First Marianne than you, can you tell me what's so funny, before my brain explodes from the awkwardness of this day?" He continued smirking and left the room and I was left alone in the dark, creepy living room. I hastily ran up to my room and locked the door, collapsing on my bed, THIS DAY WAS WIERD!

---------------------------------------------------MOLIVER--------------------------------------------------------

Oliver POV

I raced out of the door and started walking toward my house. This was a WIERD DAY! For once in my life, I decide to be nice and offer the girl some food, and it all backfires! She tackled me to the ground! Can't say I didn't enjoy it- HOLD ON WHAT? I must've hit my head too hard!

_No you didn't._

WHAT THE HELL? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

_I'm you._

But I'm me!

_No you're not, I'm your inner you._

Oh, that makes a lot more sense now!

_Good._

It's called SARCASM!

_Oh, so it's true what they say, you're a doughnut._

If I'm a doughnut, you're a doughnut!

_True, true but that's not the point, the point is that you didn't hit your head too hard, you're in love._

GAH? Wu Tee S?

_WTS?_

What the ***

_Oh, you're such a perv._

Thanks, but that's no the point, the point is you gotta get out of me!

_No, I don't._

Yes you do, you're in ME!

_Technically, I'm in my self, and you're in love!_

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME I'M IN LOVE?

_You._

Oh.

_Right. By the way I suggest you stop talking to yourself 'cause you've got an audience._

What?

_Look up._

And I looked up and guess what I found? A lot of people were crowded around me looking at me strangely. There were two guys wearing white suits, looking really intimidating and strong and carrying a stretcher and a white suit, trying to persuade me to get into the car with them, and in the center of it all stood Lillian Marie Trusscot looking even more intimidating than the guys with the stretchers and wearing an EVIL smirk and she looked like she just found out a way to stop world hunger. So I did the only thing I could think of doing, I ran home, ignored my mother, got to my room, locked my door, ate a doughnut, and fell asleep.


	3. Barney

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for like, two months, but only one person read my story so I got discouraged.**

**Disclaimer: (I stole this from I have no idea who) If we were a movie, than I'd own Hannah Montana, And Miley and Oliver would be together, together, forever, but too bad, I'm so sad, just read my story!**

_Oliver's POV_

I was awake.

Wide awake.

At- one sec.- 4 A.M.

And I was awake.

I stared at the Miley colored walls (Her eyes) and than out the window.

The sun was rising over the horizon, the sight intoxicating, yet nothing was more intoxicating than her beauty and the way she made me feel inside.

Like I was the luckiest man in the universe, No! No! Even in the world, just because she was by my side, gracing me with her presence.

I didn't dare blink, afraid that this wonderful feeling would desert me. This feeling that made me feel like I was jumping off a cliff, like the girl in Twilight (before she landed).

Ya, that's right, I read the Twilight saga, because SHE wouldn't stop talking about it. It was always "Edward this..." or "Edward that..." or "Edward, bite me!" or "Edward, let me be your lamb!".

He isn't that great anywho! HUMPH! HE SPARKLES! THAT IS SO GAY AND UN-MASCULINE! **(A/N: Don't judge me, I'm just trying to be Oliver, and I love Edward Cullen :)**

"No one can be like Edward Cullen!" I'll show her! I'll be better than Edward Spakly Pants!

I'm Smokin' Oken!

I leave the girls a-Chokin'

'Cause when they see this face,

Their hearts race,

And I'd be taken

Faster than you can say bacon.

FREAKY, FREAKY FRESH! WORD!

By now I was jumping around on my bed, dancing to my own beat.

I was gonna sweep Miley of her feat.

Show her that she need someone masculine and macho.

Not someone that glowed like a nacho.

"Oliver, I made your favorite, Bacon and eggs!" My mom hollered from downstairs.

"Did you put them so they look like a smiley face?" I asked like a little boy- I mean man!

"Of Course Honey!" She grumbled.

"Yay!" I squealed like a little girl, doing my happy dance.

First eat, then show Miley that I was more masculine and better than Edward Sparkly Pants Cullen.

------------------------------------------------------Moliver--------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was good. I imagined that my eggs were Mrs. Sparkly Pants and ended up getting a "man-voice" shout from my mom, telling me not to scare my little siblings like that again. Who knew talking to yourself and laughing maniacally at the table while chopping your eggs' head off scared little kids and made them think their older brother was Cou-Koo. Well, I hope their eggs don't go up, 'cause that wouldn't be sunny! Isn't that funny? Eh? Eh? Wait! Who am I talking to? Maybe my siblings are right... maybe I am loosing it?

Nah.

I headed upstairs to change. I picked out a blue polo shirt and jeans. I took my shirt off and tossed it some place, humming Nobody's perfect, leaving me in my boxers.

So the cruel world decided to be nice to me for once and suddenly:

"Oliver!" Miley said while barging into my room, texting, probably Lilly.

"Um... Miley, uh, this isn't a good time." I squeaked, stuttering, hurriedly looking for my shirt.

"Why?" She said not looking up, her fingers tapping rapidly at the buttons on her cell.

"Well, how to phrase this? I'm kinda in my um... boxers."

She froze, not daring to look up, her eyes wide.

I blushed.

She looked up slowly, gawking.

I blushed.

She stared.

I blushed.

She stared.

I smirked. "You like what you see?"

Double U Tee S? What in the world is wrong with me! Stupid mouth is out of order! Does it want me to die?

To my surprise, she didn't come up and slap me. Instead, SHE blushed. What's up with her? Even though rosy cheeks made her look hot.

Then she laughed.

My eyebrows rose, and I stared at her disbelievingly. No, seriously, what was up with her? Even though laughing made her look hot.

"Miles?"

She kept laughing.

"Smiley?"

Kept Laughing

"MILEY!"

She stopped, still snickering a bit, and stared up at me with an innocent look on her face, her bluish-grayish (I could never find a color for them!) Eyes sparkling, making her look like an angel. And hot. They were also directed at my um... fish...

I almost fainted.

Well, actually, I did.

But just for a second. I luckily landed on my bed.

Her laughter ceased immediately. She ran over too me, her eyes clouded over with worry.

"Oliver!" She all but screamed worriedly, "Are you all right?" She said shaking me by the bare shoulders.

I was in heaven. The feeling I got when her bare hands grazed my skin was equivalent to the feeling of eating a thousand- No! A million hot dogs!

"I'm all right," I managed to call out to her, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya, I just think those eggs were a little bit too sunny side up! Eh? Eh?"

She gave me a blank look. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" She inquired.

I nodded. "Are you sure?" She said again, staring at me doubtfully.

I nodded again.

"Well, in that case, lol."

Not kidding, she actually said L O L.

I stared at her weirdly, before a thought popped into my head.

"What were you laughing at back there?"

The smile returned to her face.

"Nice boxers." She smirked.

OH GOD! OH NO! OH PLEASE GOD NO!

PLEASE! PLEASE! Don't let them be THE boxers!

PLEASE!

I looked down and my suspicions were confirmed.

I was wearing my Barney boxers, the one Aunt Harriet brought me for Christmas. Curse you! Curse you cruel world!

How was I supposed to prove that I was better than Sparkly Pants if I was Barney Boxers?!

You know what else the cruel world had in store for me today?

My mom walked in.

And I was in my boxers. On my bed. With a girl standing over me.

Oh God! Here comes the man voice. I think I'm gonna faint again. I'm sorry you're gonna have to hear this Miley.

------------------------------------------------------Moliver--------------------------------------------------------

Well, that went well.

I mean I'm still in one piece. That has to count for something, doesn't it?

Even though my pride went out the window and flew away like Mrs. Sparkly Pants.

As soon as my mom came in she blew a fuse. No, seriously, the fuse in my room?

Doesn't exist anymore.

I was sure she was going to eat me. So being the masculine man I am, I hid under the covers, shouting something about Barney boxers, sparkly pants, and beautiful eyes.

Miley stood over me, as if trying to protect me.

She quickly explained, in one breath, the whole story of how she got here and how I fainted. Must be the lungs of a singer.

To my surprise mom laughed, mumbling something like "Typical Oliver." or "I'm gonna go fall over."

I couldn't tell the difference.

"Oliver." Miley said softly.

"Ya?" I answered, peeping from the hole in the cover I made years ago so I could catch Santa in the act.

"You can stop trembling now."

Way to be masculine.

------------------------------------------------------Moliver--------------------------------------------------------

I was done changing and walked out of my room to meet Miles. She grabbed my hand and dragged me outside the front door.

Sparks.

"You know those weren't um... my boxers, they were my brothers." I said scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"RIIIIIIIIIGHT, and I'm Hannah Montana." She said sarcastically.

I was confused. "Um... Aren't you?

"So not the point Oliver. Besides I like Barney on a man, makes him look hot." She looked back at me and winked.

Okay. Miley has officially lost it, or I hit my head too hard.

Either way, there is no way this is real, but I might as well play along.

"Well, I might just wear them more often." I said, smirking.

"Well, you might just get a great big hug and a kiss from me to you more often." She said, holding back laughter.

"That was so out of character." I blurted out.

"True." She said simply, as we reached the beach.

We reached Rico's and headed over to where we saw Lilly. Talking to Jackson. That was also out of character.

When we arrived we were greeted by a perky, hyper Lilly who was quick to shout "Hey guys." to the world.

We got weird stares from observers.

"Girl, you shout louder than uncle Earl when we force him to take his yearly bath." Miley and Jackson said together, in perfect sync.

Weird stares.

Lilly had already moved on and was staring at our still entwined hands with her eyebrows raised and a ghost of a smirk on her face.

"What?" Miley asked, irritated.

"Oh nothing," Lilly replied in a sing-song voice.

"God, I hate it when you guys go all smirky face on me, makes me feel like I'm missing out on something obvious, Oh, like, I don't know, that someone likes me, or you ate the last cookie, or that I'm completely clueless that I've fallen for somebody, or something like that."

"Well, it's true for both of you."

"Girl with the sugar high say WHAT?" Miley and I said in perfect sync.

Weird stares.

"Sorry, you kinda pick that up after a couple of years with Miley." I said, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, I know!" Lilly replied, reminiscing some memories.

"HEY! Don't avoid the question! Say what." Miley ordered.

"Ya," I cried out remembering the horrible thing she did, "You ate the last cookie?!"

Weird stares.

"Ya Oliver, I ate the last cookie." Lilly replied sarcastically.

"Are you making fun of me?" I said indignantly.

Miley, already forgetting the subject, smirked. "Oh no, no one makes fun of my big fuzzy wuzzy purple Barney!" She said in a baby voice, releasing my hand to pinch my cheeks.

"Ya that's right! No one makes fun of-, WAIT! WHAT?" I cried confused.

A second later, I realized what she said. "MILEY!" I cried out in mock anger.

"You better run!" I cried out to her, chasing after her.

"They're so clueless." Jackson sighed.

"Tell me about it."

------------------------------------------------------Moliver--------------------------------------------------------

I finally caught up to Miley and tackled her to the ground. Luckily it was a sandy ground.

I wore a triumphant grin on my face.

"Get off." She whined.

"No thanks, I'm comfortable." I smirked.

"Ollie PWEAZE!" She said.

OH NO! She was gonna use the Pouty Face!

I had to do something fast.

So I tickled her.

She laughed hysterically. "Ol-iv-..er N..O, P- Pl... ease... STOP!" She managed to shout out.

"Not until you say I'm the hottest Barney alive."

"NO" She cried out, in between giggles.

"Then I wont stop."

"Okay, fine, fine." She grumbled.

"Let me hear it."

She mumbled something incoherent.

"I can't hear you." I said in a sing-song voice.

"You're the hottest Barney alive" She said reluctantly.

"That's my girl."

She stared at me weirdly.

I realized what I said.

"NO! NO! I mean-"

I was cut off by her,

"Oliver stop sticking your foot in your mouth." She said good naturedly.

I complied.

Then she started to tickle me, and soon she was the one on top, and I was the one panting.

That sounded so wrong.

She stopped. Then we both got "Oh my God" looks on our faces.

She was on me, and our faces were inches apart and she was on me...

She must of noticed the same thing 'cause she quickly got off.

"What do you call the thing where you feel like you've seen this before?" I inquired.

"Déja-vu." She responded.

"No, no, not that! What do you call the thing where you know you've seen something before?"

"Déja-vu." She replied, albeit irritated.

"No, not that either! What do you call the thing where you know you've seen something before?"

"Déja-vu!" She responded irritated.

"No, no-"

"OLIVER!"

-------------------------------------------------Moliver-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: What do you call the feeling where you know you've seen something before? **

'**Cause I saw this (the whole Déja-vu thing) before but I just can't remember where!)**


	4. Coincidences

**A/N: You might notice some changes in my writing style now, I'm gonna be more serious. AND WOOOOOOOO! 3 REVIEWS!! HAHA! YOU ALL ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

_Oliver POV_

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly.

Until I got home, and saw HIM there.

He was smiling, sitting in MY seat, on MY table, talking with MY siblings.

All hell broke loose.

-------------------------------------------------Moliver-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Miley's POV_

"BUD, JACKSON!" My dad hollered from downstairs, awaking me from my daydream, "GET DOWN HERE, FAMILY MEETING!"

I hurriedly got up, wondering what Jackson did now. I walked down the stairs, slowly, meeting Jackson halfway there.

"Whatcha do now?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"ME?" He cried outraged. "What about YOU?!"

"Well, whatever it is, we have to stand strong, together. Okay? Not like the last time." I told him sternly, remembering when he kept accusing me of doing something he didn't even know.

"Ya," He agreed. "Stand strong."

I glared at him, "No weaseling out of this one, agreed?"

"Of course, baby sis!" He said "Since when did I rat on you?"

"Since the day I turned 1." I informed him.

He grinned guiltily. "Well, you don't have to worry about that now."

We reached the living room and looked nervously around.

"Have a seat." My dad instructed.

We did.

-------------------------------------------------Moliver-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly's POV

"Lills, GET DOWN HERE!" My mom hollered from downstairs.

I hurriedly went down.

-------------------------------------------------Moliver-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

I was proud of Jackson, it only took him 5 seconds to break down, crying out "IT WAS HER! HER! ALL HER! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! DAD! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!"

My dad gave him the 'look' "I know you didn't do anything." he said still glaring at him.

Jackson squirmed uncomfortably. "Then why are you looking at me like that!?" He finally broke down.

" 'Cause it's fun." I snickered. I put my arm around him. "So Daddy, if we didn't do anything wrong, what's up?"

His humorous demeanor turned quiet and somber in a second. I panicked.

"Well bud, I don't know how to say this, so I guess I'll just show you." he said picking up two letters and handing one to me and one to Jackson.

I looked at it warily, while Jackson tore it open. I was afraid of what might be inside and how it would affect me.

I slowly opened the envelope and took out the letter.

-------------------------------------------------Moliver-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lilly's POV_

_"Lills," my mom said warily, "_I don't know how to say this, so I guess I'll just show you." she said picking up a letter and handing it to me.

I tore the letter open, and quickly read through it.

-------------------------------------------------Moliver-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Miley's POV_

_Dear Ms. Stewart, _

_We are pleased to inform you that we have received and accepted your application to attend McCormick Academy. All further information on the rules of the school and what to pack are located inside this envelope. Please pack lightly and have a safe trip to London._

_Warm regards,_

_Ms. Harrington_

_McCormick Academy Headmaster_

Such a short letter for such a life changing thing.

-------------------------------------------------Moliver-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly and Miley's POV

"What does she mean, she received my application?" I asked, my voice trembling and quavering.

-------------------------------------------------Moliver-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

Jackson also looked up, not looking so well either.

-------------------------------------------------Moliver-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly and Miley POV

"She means that I sent the application." Miley gasped, Lilly glared.

-------------------------------------------------Moliver-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

Jackson glared.

-------------------------------------------------Moliver-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley and Lilly POV

"I'm sorry, I should've told you earlier, but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

-------------------------------------------------Moliver-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

"You see, a week ago, I got a call from Marty Klien, you know, my old manager?" We both nodded, uneasily remembering what had happened the last time Marty showed up at our doorstep.

"He offered me..." My dad stopped uneasily,

"Go on." I said, my voice hard.

"He offered me a chance to resume my career." This time we both gasped.

A feeling of guilt washed over me, thinking about how Jackson and I were the reason why his career stopped in the first place. I vowed to make sure he resumed his career.

"I was going to say no, " he continued uneasily "But then I saw this brochure," he said his voice getting excited, pointing to a brochure "And then everything just clicked, it was a perfect opportunity."

"You could come with me on tours during the vacations and in the summer and I could visit every once in a while and I could take you out of school avery once in a while to do some Hannah things and we could just say you're on break and this school is perfect, with big towers and-" I cut him off, giving him a nod and he just understood that I was okay with it.

I could see Jackson was about to intervene, so I quickly gave him a meaningful look. He stopped instantly and nodded.

"You know," I said thinking out loud, "This might not be so bad, I mean I get away from Amber and Ashley, I get to live in luxury, I can't wait to tell Lilly and Oliv-" I stopped instantly, realizing I was going to leave my best friends behind.

I ran out of the house, heading to Lilly's, 'Cause I didn't know if I could face Oliver.

-------------------------------------------------Moliver-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly's POV

"You see, a week ago, I got a call from Dean, you know the one I'm dating?" I nodded, uneasily remembering how I had freaked out when she first told me about him.

"He asked me..." My mom stopped uneasily, "Go on." I said, my voice hard.

"He asked me to move in with him." I gasped.

A feeling of guilt washed over me, thinking about how I was the reason why they were together in the first place, because I was the reason my mom and dad divorced. I vowed to make sure she would be happy.

"I was going to say no, " she continued uneasily "But then I saw this brochure," she said her voice getting excited, pointing to a brochure "And then everything just clicked, it was a perfect opportunity."

"You could come visit during the vacations and in the summer you could live with us and I could visit every once in a while and and this school is perfect, with big towers and-" I cut her off, giving her a nod and she just understood that I was okay with it.

"You know," I said thinking out loud, "This might not be so bad, I mean I get away from Amber and Ashley, I get to live in luxury, I can't wait to tell Miley and Oliv-" I stopped instantly, realizing I was going to leave my best friends behind.

I ran out of the house, heading to Miley's.

-------------------------------------------------Moliver-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

I kept running, I could hear my feet pounding on the pavement. My heart was beating fast.

I kept looking down. The I ran into something.

I looked up, ready to apologize, when I saw Lilly. I was ready to spill my heart out

"Lilly, I'm going to boarding school." I said, at the same time she said "Miley, I'm going to boarding school."

We both gasped.

"McCormick?" We asked at the same time. That's all it took for us to jump around and start hugging each other senseless. We were jumping around when a thought struck me,

"Oliver." I whispered.

Lilly stopped jumping and looked at me grimly. We both headed hand in hand to Oliver's house.

-------------------------------------------------Moliver-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Cliffie! I hate leaving it like this, but I want to just post a little chapter so I can say that I updated :)**


	5. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Well, that was depressing :( No reviews. Gotta keep my hopes high. Music helps, right now I'm listening to the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I just discovered them. THEY ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: Ya I own them, that's why I'm writing fanfiction hoping that Moliver would come true. Don't own a thing.**

No one's point of view:

Miley stood outside Oliver's house. She felt like a huge burden was placed on her shoulders. She was going to leave him, to never see his brown messy mop again, to never see his goofy, lopsided smile, to never hear his comforting voice again, never hear it whisper her name, that sounded so native to his tongue. It was made for him to whisper it in her ear. Most importantly, she wouldn't be captivated and infatuated by his chocolate brown eyes again, those eyes that gave her hope and never failed to make her smile like a fool.

Life was going to be worthless without his eyes.

Lily stood beside her best friend, her heart breaking at the sight of her looking so lost and dazed. She was nothing without her doughnut. Her heart was also breaking because she would soon be leaving her best friend, from kindergarden till high school they were together and strong. Sure, she would often get the urge to punch him in the gut, but she still loved like a brother. What was life without her favorite brother?

Lily slowly raised her hand, preparing for the worst.

Miley took a breath, taking a step toward the door. She wished she could save him from what she was about to do. She wished that she could save him from herself. But there wasn't anything that she could do.

But then what she heard made her stop dead in her tracks.

Oliver was screaming. His voice sounded rough, full of hate, ready to... kill.

When she heard that voice, Miley was shocked. She never thought such a howl of rage could come from something so beautiful and lovable.

"GET OUT!" he screamed, his voice cold and hard, his face contorted with rage, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW, GO! NEVER COME BACK YOU BASTARD!" He pushed the man, ready to grab him and punch him till his face wouldn't be able to smile again. That cruel, heartless smile ready to betray whoever that smile was directed to. His mother and siblings looked shocked and frightened.

He almost broke down crying seeing that his own family was scared of him, like he was scared of the man standing right in front of him, looking innocent, like he didn't break every heart in this room. Like he didn't hold them and crush them. Like he didn't make promises he never bothered to keep.

_Flashback _

_(December 25, 2000)_

A seven year old Oliver walked to his father smiling an almost toothless grin, yet still as goofy and lopsided as ever.

"Daddy," he whispered to his dad, his eyes shining, "You'll come back, right? You'll come back as soon as you can from the trip?"

Owen Oken looked toward his son, smiling, his dimples clearly showing. He picked up his bag and looked at his son.

"Oliver, since when do I let you down? Of course I'm coming back as soon as I can. All I want for Christmas, son, is you."

Oliver looked up at his dad and wobbled over to him, hugging him tightly, whispering in his ear "I love you Pop."

"I love you too, son." He stood up, ruffled his son's hair, kissed his wife's cheek, and walked away for the last time.

The last memory little Oliver Oscar Oken got of his dad was him walking away from them.

-----

Oliver of the present day wasn't as naive as Oliver of the past. He knew what this man was capable of, what evil he could wreak. He wasn't going to let him break his mother's heart again.

He wasn't going to let him break his heart again. Not again.

He grabbed the man by his shoulders and pushed him towards the door. Everyone else was too shocked to say anything.

He continued pushing the man out of his house, he hands itching to sock 'em good.

He opened the door, ready to usher his "father" out of the house when he saw them.

Shocked looks were etched on their faces. Lily's hand was a few centimeters away from the door bell. Her eyes were wide and she looked at him, her eyes searching him for an answer. He averted his eyes from her gaze.

Wrong move.

His eyes met hers and at that moment his heart almost stopped. She looked at him her eyes wide with fear and concern. He felt as though she could look right through his tough man sherade and see the little lonely 7 year-old boy waiting for his father to come back.

He couldn't look away and he didn't.

"Leave Owen." He whispered to his "father" his voice cold and hard, still not averting his eyes form Miley's.

"No need for all this fuss, son-" Miley and Lily gasped. Her grayish orbs looked back at him, concerned.

"LEAVE!" He bellowed, sure that the whole neighborhood could hear his voice. He still had his eyes locked on Miley's. She looked back at him, also unable to tear her orbs away from his most entrancing physical feature.

His father left, but not before muttering an "I'll be back." Oliver didn't look back at him, afraid to see him walking away, because if he did, he was sure he would break down sobbing.

"Goodnight and Goodbye." he whispered.

The three best friends stood there staring at each other. Lilly looked at Oliver, who looked at Miley, who stared back at him.

Then under the strength of his intense gaze, Miley blurted out the worst thing to blurt out at that moment.

"We're leaving"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Moliver-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" He whispered, looking shocked.

Lily glared at Miley but understood her reason for breaking down like that. She slowly looked at Oliver. He looked hurt. More hurt than she's ever seen him before.

Lily knew about Oliver's father and she knew especially what Oliver had gone through. But Miley didn't.

She thought he was dead. Hence she was staring at Oliver shocked and Lily could sense that she was going to burst and lash out at him any second.

"Your dad?" She muttered "Your dad." She said a little more clearly and firmly. Any second now.

Oliver looked scared. He knew she was going to burst any second now. He kinda looked angry himself though.

And for a second time that evening a scream was heard throughout the neighborhood.

"YOUR DAD'S ALIVE!" She finally screamed out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?" He asked his voice matching hers.

"OH NO BUDDY BOY! YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS ONE THAT EASY! YOUR DAD IS ALIVE?!" She screamed. Her face was turning red and you could practically see the veins popping out of her head.

"YES HE'S FREAKING ALIVE, BUT HE'S DEAD TO ME!" Oliver said, his state matching Miley's.

Her facial expression softened. So did his. They looked a little more normal.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered. All this time their eyes never left each other's.

"I don't know," he whispered unsurely, "It was really hard for me to mention it and when you asked about him I just gave you the easiest answer possible."

She looked back at him and from the look in her eyes he could tell that she'd already forgiven him.

Just as Oliver was going to bring up the topic of them leaving again, his mom came in. Or out.

"Oliver-" she was about to give him a stern talk, but then she saw Lily and Miley. She recalled a call she got a few hours ago.

Her heart broke.

"Well maybe you should-" Oliver's mom started to say, "Come inside." Lily, Miley, and Oliver said together.

She smiled softly, they were truly best friends.

It was wrong to tear them apart.

They came inside and sat in the living room. Miley and Oliver in the love seat, all the time staring at each other, and Lily in the armchair looking at them, amused. For a second she forgot why they were there, but then she cleared her throat and looked purposefully at Miley.

Oliver's mom left muttering something about tucking someone in bed. They needed their privacy.

Miley looked up at her and sighed. She couldn't back out now, this moment was officially the first moment of the end of her life.

She absentmindedly held the tissue box to Oliver. A second later he sneezed and took the tissue. He always got this goofy look on his face when he was about to sneeze. It never failed to make her laugh.

Until now, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see that look for a long time. Lily snickered a little.

And yet they still stared at each other.

"So, where to start?" Lily said miserably.

Miley tried to talk but a few tears escaped her eyes. Oliver grabbed her face and wiped them away giving her a concerned look and giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled a little through her tears. He never failed to comfort her.

She continued gazing into his beautiful brown orbs. She wouldn't be able to see them for a long time.

That's all it took for her to burst into tears. Oliver looked shocked for a moment. Lily, who had a few tears rolling down her own eyes, looked at Miley ready to take over comforting her knowing that Oliver wasn't that great with crying girls.

To her surprise and amusement, Oliver brought Miley to his chest, hugging her tightly, whispering reassuring things into her ear.

They fit right into each other's arms.

"Miles, shhhhhh, Miles, Come on," He whispered, smiling his goofy smile, "Turn that frown upside down, Where's my Smiley?" He asked goofily.

"She's not here." mumbled Miley from his arms.

He rested his head on hers and whispered, "Anyone can have a day when their heart is on their sleeve"

She looked up at him smiling slightly and shocked at how sweet he could be, but she whispered back "No one wants to see it our way."

He smiled down at her "Can't agree or disagree."

She smiled back now fully showing her teeth and dimples, making him look like an angel to him, his Smiley Angel.

"You'd think it'd be easier but it feels like you just can't win..." she whispered softly.

"But somehow we'll make it work..." he whispered back.

"Cause we deserve it." Now she said it somewhat clearer.

"You know we're worth it" He said even louder.

"You can't give up on friends." She whispered.

He frowned for a second, a pained expression crossing his face.

Friends. All they'll ever be. All he'll ever be to her.

Suddenly he wanted to cry.

But, he continued anyway, friends was better than not seeing her face again. Even though his love towards her was unbreakable and untouchable. Not a force on Earth could drive him away from her. He just hoped she could realize that. He hoped. He yearned. He wished that her heart, the heart of an angel, would yearn for him to.

"'Cause it's you and me together." he whispered softly. He could say that again and again and it would never loose its touch. He would swear his heart to her again and again till there was nothing left to swear. Even if she crushed his fragile heart into a million little pieces, he would never bear to see her cry.

"And me?" Lily chirped in through her tears, interrupting the comfortable silence that had come to be in the room.

They looked at her, amused

"And you." They confirmed.

"Now, what's up?" he questioned, looking concerned, at his best friends and then at the love of his life.

"Oliver, What if today was our last day together?" Miley started out uncertainly.

Oliver stared at her incredulously, "What?" he asked shocked.

"What she's trying to say is," Lily started out, but her voice left her. She finally broke down, bursting into tears, falling to the ground, on her knees. She sobbed and clutched her stomach.

"We're going to boarding school." Miley finished.

She then joined Lily.

A crash was heard, then everything went black.

**A/N: I'm so evil. I loved writing this Chapter :) Sorry it's short, though I just wanted to post it badly.**

**By the way, REVIEW! You know you want to, that grayish button is calling to you! Come on, Come on, Come on, Press it, Press it, Press it, Come on, Press it.**


	6. Our Time is Over

**A/N: This is getting discouraging :( Come on! Review! Someone please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Hannah Montana.**

_No one's POV_

"Oliver..." Miley whispered to her friend, "Come on Ollie, wake up..." she continued soothingly. She laid her hands on his chest, worried.

Her eyes were red and puffy. They were dull and lifeless. Compared to the girl with the sparkly eyes who was nicknamed 'Smiley', this girl was dead.

No smile crossed her features, just a look of worry residing there.

Lily watched her best friend carefully handle Oliver. It was like she was afraid he might break. Personally, Lily was afraid that Miley would break any second. Her cool demeanor frightened her. She already missed the old Miley with the permanent smile and rosy cheeks.

"Do I get the bucket?" She asked, too miserable to be excited at the thought of soaking her doughnut of a best friend.

"No, no, I think he's coming around." Miley said with a sigh. She stared at her best friend, regretting she ever told him.

And Oliver did come around. He stirred slightly, then his chocolate brown orbs slowly began to emerge from underneath his eyelids. He looked around, confused, and tried to sit up. He immediately winced.

"Hold it there, cowboy." Miley told him softly, pushing on his chest till he was laying down again, "Rest a bit."

"What happened?" He asked groggily. Both his friends sighed.

"Well, you fainted..." Miley began.

"Typical Oliver behavior..." Lily added, rolling her eyes, which were also red and puffy.

"Then the weirdest thing happened..." Miley trailed off, chuckling darkly to herself

"You landed on a skateboard that was conveniently left there..." Lily added.

"Rolled to the wall, and hit your head on the light switch, which caused the lights to go off." Miley finished.

"Okaaay..." Oliver said, looking around weirdly, "That must've been entertaining..."

"Oh, it was!" Lily responded animatedly. Miley stared at her weirdly before averting her gaze back to Oliver's again.

"I had the weirdest dream though." Oliver said, worried, "I dreamt that my father came back, I kicked him out, saw you guys, sang to Miley, and then you told me you were going to boarding school!" Oliver told them, running a hand through his messy hair and looking relieved. "It was so weird!"

After an awkward silence, Oliver realized something.

He sat up straighter and noticed that no one had commented on his dream. He looked at his best friend's face.

It was contorted with worry and misery.

He looked at his love's face.

It was dull and it pained him.

He winced and sighed. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" He asked warily.

Miley nodded while Lily replied with a soft "Maybe you aren't such a doughnut after all."

There was a slight silence.

Then he suddenly burst.

"NO!" He screamed "YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" He howled, rage laced into his words.

Lily jumped and looked over to him, shocked and slightly scared.

Miley just stared up at him and sighed.

"DAMN IT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! YOU JUST CAN'T!" He continued screaming, his face red and his heart broken.

Somewhere upstairs a broken hearted mother listened to her son suffer and realized that for once she couldn't save someone, no matter what kind of badge she carried in her pocket. His wound was too deep. It was a wound to the heart.

"Oliver..." Miley whispered lightly.

"YOU CAN'T! YOU JUST CAN'T..." He howled and continued but the slowly slid back onto the couch.

His eyes watered and a choked sob escaped his lips.

"You can't..." he whispered, his pain filled voice breaking all the hearts in the room.

Miley sighed again. She had lost all hope in love. She came closer to the sun that kept her shining and pulled him into a hug.

He sobbed into her shoulder while she patted his back.

Lily felt as if she was imposing herself on a scene she wasn't meant to witness. You could feel the love and misery radiating of the bodies of these two tortured lovers.

Soon his tears would dry up and the hole in his heart would grow and expand till there was nothing left. Soon his smile would fade and his eyes would lose their sparkle. Soon...

"Yo-u pro-mi...sed me..." He stuttered trying to find his voice again. His tears soaking Miley's shirt.

"You promised me." He said a little more firmly, his voice still weak and broken.

"I know Ollie, I know..." Miley said, pain creeping into her dull tone.

_Flashback_

_The trio stood outside the airport waiting for Hannah's private jet to arrive and take them to the trip of their life._

_They looked around, bored, and spotted a group of friends with tears running down their faces._

_Curiosity took over them and they gazed at the heart breaking scene._

_A boy, around 15 years old, stood their looking lost and confused, tears streaming down his pained face._

_Two girls stood next to him, both pained and crying. _

_There was an aura of deep love surrounding them._

_They were sobbing loudly, hugging each other, enjoying the feel of each other's presence, knowing that they would not see each other for a long time, regretting not making use of every single moment they had together, reliving every single memory and moment they had with each other, wishing for more._

_And the two girls heard their boarding call and with chocked sobs and desperate faces they left the boy dazed and confused to live his life without them._

_The trio turned away, not bearing to see the boy's pain filled face._

_There was a comfortable silence while each friend pondered on what they had just witnessed._

"_Promise me." Oliver said suddenly, interrupting the silence, "Promise me that that will never, and I mean NEVER, happen to us." He urged his best friends, the similarity of the scene he had just witnessed scaring him._

_Miley looked over to her best friend and smiled "Oliver Oscar Oken," she began "I swear to every single article of clothes me and Lily are about to buy, that I will never, and I mean NEVER, leave you."_

"_I swear to all the shoes in my Hannah closet, that I will never ever say goodbye to this... friendship." Miley continued smiling reassuringly at Oliver._

"_And I'll swear it all over again." She finished._

_Oliver smiled his goofy smile, his eyes sparkling, and pulled both of his best friends into a tight, love filled hug. _

They sat there in silence.

Oliver still sobbing on Miley's shoulder, Lily still staring at them, and Miley still patting his back.

"Well I guess you're loosing all you shoes..." Oliver smiled slightly through his tears.

That brought a tiny smile from his friends.

"You doughnut..." Miley scolded softly, hitting him lightly on his back.

------------------------------------------------Moliver------------------------------------------------------------


	7. The Strength to Say Good Bye

**A/N: Oh My God! 5 REVIEWSSSSSSSSSS ALL IN ONE DAY! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! You guys rock!!**

**Disclaimer: There are times I own Hannah Montana, then I wake up and I discover that I don't own Hannah Montana.**

_No ones POV:_

Oliver Oken trudged upstairs, heading to his room. He had spent most of the night with his best friend and the love of his life, sobbing uncontrollably, reliving memories, and feeling sorry for himself.

He was sad, afraid, desperate, unimaginably depressed, and worried.

The last thing he saw of Miley Stewart were her dull eyes.

They scared him more than a pull of a trigger.

He reached his room and looked around.

There were memories everywhere.

There was the spot Lily had fell and chipped her tooth.

There was the window they had looked through countless of times, spying on his neighbors and making fun of them behind their backs.

There was the bed they had fell on after tiring days.

There was the closet Miley and Lily had looked through millions of times searching for an outfit to make him "handsome'.

But he had no intention of driving down memory lane, it would give him too much pain.

He flopped down on his bed not even bothering to change and after an hour of rolling around in his bed he managed to fall into a deep slumber where he dreamed of Miley Stewart and her dull eyes.

He woke up panting and sweating. The nightmares had just begun.

--------------------------------------------------------Moliver--------------------------------------------------

"And now on Radio 55 we have Ciley Myrus and her new hit single Rock it" Oliver's alarm clock screamed.

Oliver groaned and rolled over. He had definitely not had enough sleep.

Nightmares, nightmares, and nightmares.

Sometime in his sleep he had subconsciously decided that saying good bye to Miley and his best friend was out of the question

Miley Stewart and her dull eyes were too much for him to handle. His heart might break into a million pieces at the sight of her.

He sat up in his bed and reached over to turn off his alarm clock when he actually listened to the song:

Life is a mountain

And you're living the climb

So rock the dark

Rock the light

And never go down without a fight

Oliver groaned again, a fight was too hard for him, damn it!

"That was Ciley Myrus's new hit single and now with "Saying Good bye" by Fon-"

Oliver hurriedly crashed his hand on the snooze button and shrugging off the coincidences, headed to his bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. His hair was a mess, his clothes were wrinkled, his eyes were red and bloodshot, he wore an expression of pure nothingness and his eyes were dull.

It kind of reminded him of Miley's eyes.

He looked at his shirt and groaned. It said "I have the strength to say good bye."

Yeah right!

He quickly shed off his clothes and jumped into the shower. After a few minutes of relaxing under the warm water, he grabbed his shampoo bottle and squirted some on his head, scrubbing then rinsing.

He suddenly had the urge to look at the label of the shampoo bottle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What?!" screamed his mom as she burst into the bathroom, face half covered with a green substance, a piece of cucumber stuck on it, gun in hand, with a wild expression in her eyes, "What's wrong?!"

If she couldn't save her son mentally, she would save him physically.

"MOM!" Oliver shouted peeping through the curtain, "It's nothing! You didn't have to break the door down!"

"Oh," his mom said, disappointed "I'll just leave then..."

"Good idea..." Oliver murmured sarcastically.

When his mom left, Oliver double checked the shampoo bottle, checking if his eyes were deceiving him.

There was Miley as Hannah Montana on his shampoo bottle.

He dropped the bottle as if it was burning his hand and hurriedly finished his shower.

He wrapped a random towel around his waist and when he saw it was a Hannah Montana towel he sighed.

He grabbed a random shirt and jeans out of his closet.

When he got dressed and saw that his shirt had the words never give up on them he sighed again.

He headed down stairs and settled on the couch, turning the TV on, too depressed for breakfast. He started flipping through the channels.

"Hannah Montana's conce-"

"Announced by Hannah Mon-"

"The sale for Hannah Montan-"

"A teen idol, Hannah M-"

Oliver cried out in frustration, did the world revolve around Hannah Montana?!

He changed the channel for the last time and was pleased to see that it was NOT a Hannah Montana ad.

"Today we have Kyle Gotheneyan to talk about his new hit single, "The Strength to Say Good By-"

Oliver rushed to the remote and slammed his finger on the off button.

He ran to the door, trying to escape his cursed house.

In one hour his best friend and the object of his heart's desire would leave him behind.

He breathed in the fresh morning air and looked up at the sky.

Guess what he saw?

Hannah Frickin' Montana was in the frickin' sky.

Seriously, there was blooper carrying her picture around!

"MOM!" Oliver screamed out as he rushed into his house, "We're going to the airport!"

-----------------------------------------------------Moliver--------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up!" Oliver cried out to his mom as she sped along the highway "Come on! My mom can drive faster than you!"

Oliver's mom gave him a look that instantly made him cower in his seat.

"You want fast?" Oliver's mom growled, "I'll give you fast!"

And with that the speedometer started spinning out of control.

"MOM!" Oliver cried out.

-----------------------------------------------------Moliver--------------------------------------------------

Oliver hopped out of the car, shaking off the nauseous feeling he was getting.

He rushed through the airport doors and asked a random guy for directions.

After getting them, he jumped over obstacles and made his way to the love of his life.

"Boarding call for British Airways flight 565 heading to London."

His heart almost stopped beating, he had to make it.

-----------------------------------------------------Moliver--------------------------------------------------

"Do you think he'll come, Miles?" Lily asked her best friend worriedly.

Miley could only shrug her shoulders and hope for a last glimpse of Oliver.

-----------------------------------------------------Moliver--------------------------------------------------

"MILEY!" Oliver cried out, spotting her unmistakable brown locks, "MILEY!"

He was stopped by a security guard.

"MILES!" Oliver cried out again as the man pushed him away.

"OLIVER!" Miley screamed, spotting him and rushing over to him.

"Last call for British Airways flight 565 heading to London"

"I'm sorry madam, but there's no going back." said a security guard who had stopped her.

"Miles, come on..." Lily told her shaking her head, tears streaming down her face, sobbing silently.

"NO!" Miley cried out, sobbing uncontrollably as she was pushed back to board the plane, "Oli-v-er..." She managed to choke out.

And the last memory Oliver Oken got of Miley Stewart was of her turned back...

**A/N: This chapter sucked :( It was too rushed...**


End file.
